


Baby, Just Hit My Line

by S_Ghostie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tired GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Ghostie/pseuds/S_Ghostie
Summary: “I barely know you at all, Dream” George laughed nervously, trying to brush off the moment but Dream wasn’t having it as he turned to lay on his side, looking directly at him.“Do you want to?”--OR college AU featuring coder George & track team Dream meeting at a party
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream / GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :-) Enjoyyyyy

"C'mon, please George" Sapnap's high pitched whine filled the once peaceful room making George sigh into his keyboard that his face was currently using as a pillow. 

"Tell me again, why I would even consider going out to some dumb frat party with you" George grumbled tiredly. 

"Be-Cause," Sapnap started matter-of-factly "Dream invited me! He sent me a text and everything, wait let me show you-"  
A phone was shoved into George's face and he swatted it away before looking down at the glowing screen.

_‘Hey :-) I’m having a party on Saturday if you’re interested, bring as many friends as you want -Dream”_

“Who signs their name in a text anymore? And wait! Today is Saturday, why didn’t you tell me about this before?” George shot a glare at the other boy and Sapnap groaned as he pocketed his phone. 

“It doesn’t matter! The only thing that matters is that I got invited to a Dream party and you’re my plus one George.”

“I never agreed to go with you, besides I have this stupid project to finish before Monday and I’m not even halfway done with it” George side eyed the blinking line on the mostly blank screen that had been taunting him for hours already.

“I’ll help you finish it, please Gogy” Sapnap whined again and George snorted at the puppy dog expression that his friend was giving him. 

“You’ll help me? Yeah right, you said you were going to ‘help’ me today and all you’ve done is make me procrastinate even further” George sighed, pushing away from the desk as he stood up. 

“But I guess, if this means so much to you—” George didn’t even finish his sentence before Sapnap was shouting happily and racing to George’s closet.  
“Wear a sweater or something, you look the cutest in jumpers I think” Sapnap looked through the other boy’s closet and George let out an annoyed breath as he stared up at the ceiling. It was just a party. 

After an hour of Sapnap throwing different jumpers and pants at George, they finally decided on a soft, baby blue jumper tucked into some black skinny jeans and simple white converse. Sapnap himself wore a loose black shirt tucked under a belt with some loose fitted jeans, finished with a simple chain that clipped on to his beltloops. George picked nervously at his sleeves as they walked from their shared dorm, parties were fun but that was when it was just Sapnap and their friends. He didn’t even know Dream, the few things he knew was that Dream was captain of the track team and that he had quite the following of admirers on campus. He didn’t dislike nor like Dream but popular kids like him were always one in the same and George was not looking forward to sitting on his phone in a loud house filled with strangers. 

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he jolted from his thoughts, looking up at Sapnap who wore a huge smile. 

“We’re here! I think, let me text Dream—" Sapnap announced and then quickly looked down at his phone that displayed a mapped route and made a noise of excitement as he opened his messages. The walk had been at least 20 minutes, but it felt like only moments had passed, shooting another burst of anxiety into him. 

George squinted at the large house that was shining a rainbow of lights in every window and loud muffled music barely contained by the cement walls. They only waited a few minutes until the front door opened loudly and a tall blonde boy stumbled out with a crooked grin on his face and tacky bright green hoodie. Dream was incredibly handsome, something George had heard from everyone that talked about him but never was close enough to confirm it for himself.

It was unfortunately confirmed.

“Sap! You made it! And you brought a friend.” Dream as he walked right up to them, inadvertently showing off his tall height that defiantly did not do funny things to George’s stomach. 

“This is George, it’s alright that I brought him, right?” Sapnap introduced with a nervous smile and George watched the tall blonde as he looked between them for a second. 

“Hmmmmm, I’m not sure, I don’t see any credentials for this ‘George’ guy, but since I’m such a nice guy, I suppose I can make an exception.” Dream grinned as he stepped closer to George, imitating a mock inspection that made George snort as he lightly pushed the other boy. Dream laughed in a loud and carefree way and motioned with a nod of his head to follow as he walked back into the loud party. 

Sapnap immediately split off in a different direction, leaving George at the entrée way with a still grinning Dream. Before George could even complain loudly at the other boy, Dream had stepped closer to him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you on campus” Dream leaned close to George as he reached out to shut the door behind him with a click of the lock. George looked away, refusing to fluster this easily from one stupid boy with a nice smile. 

“I’m a computer science major, I don’t really go out much” George said as he walked around Dream, who immediately followed as they walked into the huge living room filled with dancing bodies and shrill laughter.  
“Yeah? That’s awesome, I started out as a computer science major but now I’m not sure what to do—hey, let me get you a drink, be right back!” Dream shouted a bit so he could be heard over the music and was gone before George could reply. The brown-haired boy huffed as he turned to go right back to the fancy staircase that was next to the front door. George took this time to look around a little, trying to see anyone he might recognize but only spotted Sapnap laughing loudly next to a pretty looking girl that he didn't immediately recognize. He circled the room once more before returning to the hallway leading to the entry way, glancing back at the party before walking away. It seemed much quieter upstairs and as much as part of George wanted to mingle, he didn’t feel like mustering the energy to do so. He would just find a guest room and chill until Sapnap got tired and wanted to go home. 

George glanced at all the family photos that lined the winding hallways, showing Dream and other members of his family in various stages of life. One made George stop and grin, a young Dream perched on the edge of a roof with a grin that was missing a few teeth. 

“That was the first time I was allowed on the roof, but Mom made me get down right after the photo” 

George flinched as he turned his head and saw Dream standing behind him with two drinks in hand. 

“Did I scare you?” Dream grinned as he offered one of the colorful drinks to George, who snatched it with a huffed ‘no’. 

“What were you even doing on the roof?” George changed the subject as he turned back, refusing to admit that Dream had indeed, startled him. 

“I dunno, I like climbing and jumping off shit and the roof was the perfect thing for that at the time” The tall boy shrugged with an easy smile, sipping at his drink. George shrugged, not really seeing the appeal as he wasn’t an athletic person, even when he was little. 

“Speaking of the roof—” Dream nodded his head to the hallway leading further down. 

“This house has the coolest view at night, Dream approved if you wanted to see” 

Dream had already started walking in that direction and George looked back at the staircase for a moment, considering his options but ultimately turned and followed the other boy further into the house. 

“I came here with Sapnap so if this is a plot to off me, there’s already a witness” Dream snorted at that and shook his head,

“You’re too pretty to kill, darling”

It was George’s turn to snort, turning his head away a little as his heart beat a bit faster at the casual way Dream dropped the pet name.

They ended up in a bedroom, Dreams room specifically and George looked at the other boy with a confused expression. Dream didn’t return the glance as he walked past George and into a walk-in closet behind them, fishing out a key from underneath a large stereo next to the door.  
“Here, I promise you’ll be amazed—” Dream said as he unlocked the door and flicked on the light. George stepped closer, watching the taller boy reach up to pull on a string connected to the ceiling, bringing down the stairs. 

“You can set your drink down anywhere; it’ll probably be easier to get out of the window without it” Dream supplied in a helpful way before taking the stairs two at a time with practiced ease. George glanced down at his feet, thinking about just leaving and going home—forget Dream’s stupidly cute smile and pretend none of this happened but he was already taking Dream’s hand as he helped him up the narrow stairs and out of the window of the small attic and onto a flat part of the roof. 

George’s eyes widened at the blanket of stars that greeted them instantly, still holding onto Dream’s warm hand as he looked around at the vast open sky . 

“Nice huh?” Dream asked, squeezing their hands before George snapped out of it and quickly pulled his away and into the pocket of his jeans, trying to calm the slight tremor the soft touch gave him. 

“It’s nice” George admitted, watching from the corner of his eye as Dream laid down and motioned for George to do so too. He hesitated before plopping down next to the blonde, hugging his knees to his chest as he looked out at the dark horizon.  
Soon they were sitting in a comfortable silence, watching and pointing at various stars that caught their interest; Dream supplying where different constellations were, some that George had never heard of. George couldn’t help but relax as he laid back next to the blonde with only a few feet of room between them, eyes still glued to the light show above them, both forgetting completely about the party raging on downstairs. 

“I’ve never taken anyone up here.” 

“What?” George turned his head to look at the other boy, who had a content look on his face. 

“I said, I’ve never taken anyone up here,” Dream paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts 

“You’re the first one to be here and I don’t even know your favorite color” Dream stated, sounding like he was almost talking to himself. 

“Blue” George supplied easily, watching as Dream shot him a soft smile before looking back up at the sky. 

“Like your sweater” Dream's grin spreading wider and George snorted, “Yours is probably green, you have no room to talk”

“You know me so well, George” The tone should have been teasing but it came out incredibly soft. 

“I barely know you at all, Dream” George laughed nervously, trying to brush off the moment but Dream wasn’t having it as he turned to lay on his side, looking directly at him.

“Do you want to?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall dream lives rent free in my head at all times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh Sapnap gets more love in the next chapter, also thank you for the support :-) Enjoyyyy

-  
-  
-  
-

_“Do you want to?”_

_Knock  
Knock  
Knock _

George groaned into his pillow, mumbling a curse as he burrowed further into the warmth of his bed telling himself that Sapnap would answer it. But Sapnap had not come home with George last night, he was distracted with Dream and his smiles when the other boy had sent him a message saying, _‘ill be back tomrrw, feed football, love u gogy’_ and a string of heart emojis that made George huff a laugh out despite being slightly annoyed that Sapnap had completely ditched him all night.  
_‘But you were with Dream the entire night’_ a not so helpful voice in his head pointed out and he shooed it away immediately with a shake of his head into the pillow.

_Knock  
Knock  
Knock _

George groaned louder knowing he probably should get up in case it was a keyless Sapnap; He wrapped the comforter around his body as he stumbled out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walked to the front door avoiding tripping somehow in the messy dorm. Another knock was interrupted from behind the door just as George fumbled with the locks, cracking the door open and squinting at the figure standing tall in the hallway.

“Dream?”

George almost dropped his blanket as he stared at Dream with disbelief and confusion clearly written on his face. Dream seemed just as flustered, quiet for a moment as he looked down at George’s blanket covered body and back up at his messy brown hair before snapping himself out of it. 

“Hey! Sorry, did I wake you?” Dream laughed nervously from where he stood, still gazing down at him with unreadable look in his eyes. George never really felt short or small around people but something about their height difference made him want to curl into his blanket even more.

“You did”

“Oh, uh I got a text from Sap saying you needed help with a project or something? He told me it would be fine to show up but if you’re busy I can um, come back another time?” Dream tried explaining, rubbing the back of his neck as George scrutinized him with tired eyes. 

“Ugh,” George opened the door only enough for Dream to slip inside and quickly shut and locked it again, “Fine but how much can you help exactly?” George asked as he padded back to his room to deposit his blanket and pull on some sweatpants.  
“I mentioned I was a computer science major for a little bit, but I like to code in my free time now so, hopefully I can be a little helpful. If not, well then at least you get the honor of my company for the day.” Dream grinned as George shot him an unimpressed look before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Dream in the dorm alone.  
It was more of a small apartment in Dreams opinion, with two bedrooms and an attached kitchen nestled into the corner. He snooped around the living room while George was freshening up, immediately gravitating towards the rectangular fish tank sitting next to a window. There were some decorations scattered around inside and one large goldfish that stared from where it was hiding in a sunken ship. Dream squatted down in front of the tank, returning the stare as the goldfish slowly came out of its hiding spot. 

“Her name is Football” Dream flinched at George’s tired voice that seemingly appeared out of nowhere but continued his staring contest with the fish.

“Football? She looks pretty red though, where did you get that name?” Dream turned his gaze up at George, who was standing above him as he sprinkled some fish food into the tank. 

“Sapnap brought her home from a carnival and wanted me to name her for some reason and at the time she looked like a football to me, still does” George explained but Dream’s confused look deepened, not understanding the connection. 

“I’m colorblind, Dream” 

“What? Really?” Dream stood from his spot and George startled back, wondering inwardly when he would get used to how the other boy towered over him effortlessly. 

“Really.” 

George didn’t care what others thought of that part of him now, but it was still something he was a little shy about; especially when the question came from a cute boy who had flirted blatantly with him the night before.  
“Wait, but weren’t we talking about colors last night? How did you know I was wearing green?” Dream didn’t sound accusatory, more curious than anything else and it made George’s lip twitch up in a smile.  
“Uh, well, I have these special contacts that I use sometimes for special occasions that help me see color, they’re a cheaper brand so they’re not perfect but they get the job done” George explained, and Dream nodded, accepting the clarification easily. A comfortable silence fell between them after that, both watching the goldfish swimming around the ship before it finally nestled back into its hiding spot. 

“Can we talk before we start on the project?” Dream asked suddenly, eyes still glued onto the fish tank. 

“Sure, uh follow me” George turned as he walked the short distance to where his room was, allowing Dream to go in first so he could close his door behind him. Dream stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as George sank into his chair.

“About last night,” Dream started, eyes flicking up to George’s for a moment before continuing, “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything, sometimes I really excited and say whatever without thinking and—” 

“You didn’t,” George blurted, “I’m not good at talking about…that stuff, so I was just caught off guard I guess” George rubbed his hands that sat in his lap, remembering how he had awkwardly changed the subject and brushed it off. 

“So, do I have permission to ‘catch you off guard’ again? Because I wasn’t joking about what I said, I really do want to know more about you, George. Or um, tell you about me if you want” Dream didn’t step any closer, but George felt like the room was getting smaller from where he sat flustered in his chair. 

“There’s not much to know” George mumbled, sneaking a glance back up at the other boy who had a calculating look on his face that made George look away again. 

“I really doubt that” 

Dream’s infectious smile could be felt without even looking and George shrugged helplessly, not confirming nor denying it. 

“If we can finish this stupid project today, I’ll um, give you an answer for what we talked about last night.” George offered, hoping this would make Dream drop the conversation. 

“Deal” Dream sounded too confident for George’s liking, but he ignored it and reached over to his pc to power it up. 

After stealing an extra chair from Sapnap’s room, the two worked well together, occasionally arguing lightly but overall getting most of it done by the time the sun was hitting the horizon. The rest could be done by George as it was just a small summary of what his program was and how it worked, the easiest part of it all. 

Dream pushed away from the desk with a big yawn and stretched wide in his chair, sending George a satisfied smile much like how a cat looks when it got what it wanted. George quickly saved their work and closed the program, forgetting completely about his earlier promise as he pulled out his phone to scroll through his notifications.

_“George”_

_“Dream”_ George mimicked back, not looking up from his phone even as he heard the other boy stand up from his chair but stiffened when Dream squatted down in front of him, looking up at him with an expectant gaze. George ignored the blonde boy, opening a message that Sapnap had sent him but was interrupted by Dream who plucked the phone out of his hand.

“Hey—” George reached to grab it immediately, but Dream kept it out of reach, standing up so the shorter boy had to step closer to try and take it back. 

“I was promised an answer, George. You can have this back once I get that” Dream kept his hand that held his phone up and George sighed as he stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What do you want me to say, Dream?” George huffed, looking down at his feet.

“Something, anything, George” 

“Anything.” George answered blandly, lips turning up into a tiny smile at the snort of laughter that came from the taller boy.

“Fine, then at least let me say something,” Dream wasn’t put off by George’s stubborn attitude and it frustrated that part of George that avoided emotional confrontation at all cost. 

Dream stepped closer, crowding the smaller boy against the desk so he could cup George’s cheek with one hand, a touch that George could easily shake away if he wanted. George immediately put his hand on Dream’s chest to push him away, but he paused, blinking as the taller boy stared at him with an intensity that George couldn’t look away from.

“You drive me insane, George” Dream murmured thumb brushing across his cheek, eyes searching George’s face for any kind of rejection.

“Dream—” 

“This morning, I was fully ready to accept that I was reading the air wrong between us but then you—” Dream let go of George’s cheek, caging him in instead with both hands but George didn’t look away this time.

“You opened the door with your blanket and your sleepy face, looking so incredibly soft and and—” Dream huffed a strained laugh, head falling on George’s shoulder. 

“I'm completely and utterly gone for you, George”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from HML by Sisyfuss


End file.
